The Loud House: The Quiet House
by TheGoldenSaint
Summary: The Loud House changes completely when Luna dies of drug overdose. Can they cope with it? Or will it be too much to bear?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Loud House fanfic enjoy!**

The Loud House is about to become the quiet house. It's summer vacation, Bobby and his buddies are going camping for the week and she was offered to go along. Leni takes special ed summer courses,Luna is going out of town with her buddies for a AC/DC concert. Luan is still home and at her usual self. LJ (as I call her) is with Lynn Sr at a baseball game. Lincoln is preparing for Ronnie Anne's week stay. Lucy and the younger are at their Grandma's with Rita.

"Ok snacks on the table, drinks in the fridge, remote and Xbox controller also on the table." he said as he rushed around the house finding anything else that might be needed. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh shoot!" he said as he ran to it. Sure enough it was Ronnie Anne. "Hey Linc." she said. "Hey Ronnie Anne, come right in." he said as he stood aside. "So most of your sisters are gone huh." said Ronnie Anne. "Yeah, well Leni and Luna should be back late tonight." "Well lets play some Zombies." said Ronnie Anne. So they played for two hours and then Ronnie Anne got thirsty. "Boy killing Zombies can sure make a girl thirsty." said Ronnie Anne. Lincoln got up and got her a Barq's root beer. Then Leni came in. "Hey Ronnie Anne." she said with her cheerful self. "Hey girl." Ronnie Anne said in response. Leni then looked at the screen. "I didn't know the world was in a zombie apocalypse, where's that at?" she asked. All lincoln could do was face palm. "It's just a video game." said Ronnie Anne. "Oh, hey lincoln can you tuck me in since mom isn't home?" asked Leni. Lincoln stood up with hesitation. Moments later he returned. "Sounds like it's a rough thing." commented Ronnie Anne. "Try reading a whole big book of fairy tales to an indecisive girl." said Lincoln. Ronnie Anne chuckled. "Ok you'll try it tomorrow." "You're on." she said. Then they went back to battling a hoard in round 50. Then around two a.m Luna came in but she was stumbling. "Oh no." said Lincoln. "Dang she looks wasted." said Ronnie Anne. "When she hangs out with he friends she gets drunk." said Lincoln. "She also looks like she was smoking marijuana." added Ronnie Anne. "She is so dead." said Lincoln. "She will be literally if she doesn't stop." she added. "I know." Luna then burped and spoke. "Oh hey Ronnie Anne, what's up dude?" she said. "Hey." said Ronnie Anne with a faint smile and a wave. "Hey Lincoln where's dad's beer?" she asked from the kitchen. "He keeps it locked up because of you." he said. She didn't say another word but walked toward the cellar. "And she's going toward the cellar." said Lincoln Then Luna fell in collapse and tumbled slowly down the stairs. "Shit!" uttered Lincoln as he got up and ran. When he got down to the bottom he saw that she was sleeping. "Help me bring her to her bed." he said to Ronnie Anne. They picked her up and carried her to her room. "What's wrong with Luna?" asked Leni who got up. "Nothing Leni just go back to sleep." said Lincoln. They lay her slowly on her bed and pull the sheets above her. All of the sudden Ronnie Anne felt something crawl on her back. When she reached to brush it off it crawled on her hand. "What the-?" then she saw it was a spider. "Gahhh!" Then a laugh could be heard. "Luan!" said Ronnie Anne through her teeth. "That's what you get for clogging my squeeze horn, I told you it was gonna **bite you** on the but, hahaha, get it?" she said. She then went back to her room. "Lincoln I need your help getting her back, she and I have been in a prank war." said Ronnie Anne. "I know I've noticed." he said.

Flashback

Lincoln opens the fridge and a pie pops out. "Oops sorry lincoln that was for Ronnie Anne." said Luan.

Next Flashback

Lincoln grabs a pen to do his homework and gets shocked when he presses the button at the top it sends a shock. "Oops sorry that was for Luan." said Ronnie Anne. (End of flashbacks)

"Oh yeah right." said Ronnie Anne with her hand behind her head and a nervous smile. "I will take no part in this war so count me out." he said. "Ok looks like I'm gonna have to be vigilant." said Ronnie Anne. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne played Call of Duty the rest of the night and eventually fell asleep around 3 a.m.

The next morning Lincoln woke up first he sat up with his hand to his head. "Uugh!" he uttered. Ronnie Anne followed shortly. "We must've fallen off the couch last night." he said. "You're a crazy sleeper too?" asked Ronnie Anne. They stood up and put their backs in place. "Yes I guess there's something else we have in common." commented Lincoln. "Dang Lincoln have your parents ever heard of carpet?" she asked. "Well we did but dad wanted it out, so we replaced it with tile." he replied. Just then a voice could be heard from atop the stairs. "Guys Luna won't wake up!" cried Luan. "Nice try girl, but I know you're just trying to bait me, well guess what sister it won't work." said Ronnie Anne. "No I'm serious come quickly." she pleaded. "I had better check this out." said Lincoln starting to get worried. But before he could make a beeline for her room, Ronnie Anne stopped him. "It's a trick, I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire again." said Ronnie Anne. Lincoln didn't buy it so he knocked her hand off his shoulder. Once he got to the room he nudged her shoulder and whispered to her. "Luna are you ok?" he asked. No reply. He put his ear to her chest and listened to her heartbeat. It was faint. He tried to wake her up once more but still no reply. He quickly searched his room for his phone once he found it he quickly dialed 911 as well as his parents. Once Lynn and Rita arrived the paramedics were already there. "What happened?, what's going on?" asked Lynn worried. "Are you her parents?" the paramedic asked. "Yes we are." replied Rita. "I have bad news, your daughter had heavy amounts of alcohol, meth, and energy drink in her system and her chances of survival are slim to none." he said. Tears began to form in the eyes of Loud. Over the next couple of days all they could think of or dream about was Luna. When the day came they loaded up and went to the hospital she was at. "So how is it?" asked Lynn. LJ had her arms around him with tears in her eyes. "She consumed way too much drugs and alcohol, I'm sorry but….she died." he said. "NO YOU'RE LYING!" shouted Rita. Lynn grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to a hug. She balled her eyes. The Loud kids followed shortly even Lucy.

Soon word spread across town of her passing. All prayers went to the Loud family. No one could deny it: Luna Loud is dead.

 **Tell me what you think of the start to my first Loud House fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tabby lay there on her bed upset by the news that her best friend died. She had Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd playing loud on her radio. Clinched in her fists was a pamphlet with Luna's picture on it along with her name,date of birth and date of death. Moments later a knock was on her door. When it opened her boyfriend Liam walked in. He sat next to her to comfort his hurt girlfriend. She threw her arms around him and cried dropping the pamphlet.

The Loud family were gathering some of Luna's things to put in storage when there was a knock at the door. When Lincoln opened it a young boy of about 16 stood in the doorway. He had brunette hair about like LJ's he had a dark black colored jacket and jeans. His eyes were brown. "You are?" asked Lincoln.

He responded. "My name is Terry Todd I was Luna's boyfriend, and I thought I'd drop by to say I'm sorry for your loss and to tell you what happened the night she got drunk."

Flashback to the night.

Luna and Terry were jamming to Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana just outside the arena. When it ended Luna leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I hope we never end up like most couples like us, I don't want this relationship to end, but I if it does by chance I just hope that it's by death and not divorce and if I were to die today I want you to promise not to stop rocking on,rock in my memory." said Luna.

She took a swig of whisky. She then grabbed a meth pipe. End of flashback.

"This doesn't make sense,she wouldn't use meth." pointed Lori.

"Must've been the alcohol that triggered her to do it." suggested Terry.

"Well you're welcome to attend her funeral if you wish." said Rita.

Luan was in the room they once shared and was gathering some videos she had of Luna. She decided to play some of them. She put the tape in the VCR. Once it began to play her voice was first heard. Then the voice she heard next was one she didn't think she'd ever hear again.

Luna was strumming her guitar the year she first got it. She could be seen acting like a goofball while jamming with it until she accidentally knocked a picture frame off the shelf with the neck of the guitar. "Oops sorry." She could be heard saying.

At this point Luan was struggling to hold back the tears as the tape played on. She couldn't play it no more so she hit the stop button on the remote. She lay face down on Luna's bed and cried. The tears coming as her face turned bright red.

"I don't know how we're going to afford this funeral." pointed Rita.

"God will see is us through it all." assured Lynn.

The next day Lincoln awoke and got up. On the way to the bathroom, he noticed Lori taking pictures of Luna's guitars she had autographed by famous guitarists, like The Edge, Angus Young, and Allen Collins.

"What are you doing?" asked Lincoln.

"Selling these guitars." replied Lori.

"You can't sell these, she even said you couldn't!" said Lincoln as he began grabbing them. But Lori wouldn't allow this action.

"Give me the money and then you can grab them." said Lori as she pulled one out of his hand.

"They're not yours to sell!" protested Lincoln as he went and grabbed it back. Then they started fighting over it. Just then Terry walked in. When he saw what they were doing he immediately stepped in by pulling the guitar out of their hands. "Don't let her get it or she'll sell it!" alerted Lincoln

"What the hell Lori!" he said as he turned to her.

"This family is struggling to pay for Luna's funeral and our jobs won't be enough but these guitars will be." pointed Lori.

"Don't lie Lori, I know exactly why you want the money and that's for your selfish gain!" spat Lincoln.

"Alright it's true." said Lori.

"You know Lori, Luna has told me a lot about you and frankly you are not a very good influence on your siblings." pointed Terry.

Terry grabbed all the guitars and put them in their cases and put locks on them.

"Lincoln help me by grabbing some." said Terry.

On the way to what is now Luan's room Lincoln spoke up.

"What are we going to do with these guitars?" asked Lincoln.

Terry responded. "Luna and I were going to give these to our kids, but now that she's gone, I don't really know, but we won't sell them because she wouldn't've wanted it."

Once they opened the door the first thing they saw was Luan sprawled out on what was once Luna's bed.

"Why don't you wake her up, I've got the

guitars." said Terry. That's what Lincoln did, he tapped on her shoulder. She mumbled something but was not understandable.

"Luan wake up it's almost ten o'clock." He said. Then he turned her over and saw her makeup had ran and she had bags under her eyes and the skin of her face was wrinkled.

"Dang Luan you look awful." said Lincoln. She finally worked up the courage to stand up but didn't say a word and went to the bathroom.

"She didn't look too good." said Terry.

"She must've been crying all night." said Lincoln.

"I see the connection." said Terry

"Some of us are tied closer to each other than others" said Lincoln.

At the funeral home Leni, Rita, Lynn, and a few others brought some photos, and other nic nacs she liked. Some family who lived far away traveled to Royal Woods.

In Royal Woods Assembly of God The Louds were preparing for the funeral. At the front of the room was the coffin containing the lifeless body of Luna Loud. She was wearing a purple skull T as well as a mini skirt. Her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes closed. The front was decorated with pictures and nic nacs.

Tears were still in the eyes of the Loud.

Rita went to Wal-Mart and ran into one of her friends. ¨Oh hey Rita!" said Rachel.

"I am so sorry for your loss." said Rachel with sympathy.

"She's in heaven, I just know it." said Rita. "I'm just so scared I could lose more of my babies."

"Don't let the Devil get to you!" said Rachel. They shared a hug.

"Well I had better go, see you around." said Rita.

Back at the house Luan and Lana pulle out some money they earned from their businesses.

"Wait, you have a business?" asked Luan.

"Yep I fix toilets, cars, and electric, and I have a license that allows me to do so." she said as she showed the license.

"Ok we just enough to pay for it." said Lincoln.


	3. Chapter 3

As the funeral was about to begin, family members began to pour in with tears. The song that was playing was "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd as suggested by Tabby who knew what Luna liked. Soon the music ceased and the funeral began. The pastor of Royal Woods Assembly of God spoke first.

"Welcome Louds and affiliates, we are here to celebrate the short but well lived life of Luna Loud. She is preceded in death by her nine sisters, brother and parents. For those who don't know, she had a passion for rock music and played just about every instrument. I remember she used to play in the church worship band, and Lynn might I say she was amazing." Lynn Sr nodded. "If anyone wishes to say anything amongst her behalf speak now." Lincoln stood first and went to the microphone."Luna was more than a sister to me, she was my role model, and don't get me wrong, I love **All** my sisters." he said looking at them. "And I won't forget that time she-" He breaks in tears as he put his head down on the podium. Then picked it back up. "She saved me from a dog attack, and wound up getting bit, and needed to go to the hospital. This happened about seven years ago, when I was four. No Loud will ever be as loud as Luna." He then stepped down. Ten Luan took the stand. She was crying hard, then she gained composure to speak. She then wiped her tears with a tissue.

"Luna being my roommate always blared her music every morning and I would get so aggravated at that, and I would tell her too, but now I wish I could hear it again, but I won't ever be able to. Here are some clips I recorded." The videos began to play. Luna's voice could be heard and it sent shivers down the spines of many in the room.

"Hey guys, I just put some glue and honey on Luna's guitar strings."

"Hey what the-?"

The next clip was when she, Lincoln, Luan, and Lynn Sr. went out on a boat. "Man this bites." uttered Luna.

"Hey Luna what's that?" asked Lincoln,

"What?" she asked.

She then glanced at a huge spider crawling to her belly. She let out a huge screech followed by a scream. "Good going Luna now we may never catch a fish!" said Lynn Sr. All could be heard laughing in the clip. Lincoln struggled to laugh but the pain he felt would not let him. In the next clip Lincoln was at the edge of a creek looking for crawdads at the age of 7, as he saw one he went to reach for it. He then slipped, he thought he was gonna fall in, but then a hand grabbed him and pulled him back. That was the hand of 11 year old Luna. Her hair was longer and she wore a dress with cowgirl boots. Lincoln lost all his tears as this event unfolded on screen. Moments later the montage ended. Luan stepped down from the podium. More family members said there words about Luna. Soon enough it was time for the casket to be lifted by the pallbearers. When they arrived at the cemetery, the family watched as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground.

Liam didn't go to the cemetery, rather he went home. But on the way he went to check on his girlfriend Tabby. She was completely torn up when she heard of Luna's death. When he knocked on her door he was greeted by her mom. "Oh Liam I am so glad you're here. Tabby hasn't came out of her room all day. Can you check on her? Maybe she will talk to you." said Tabby's mom. She knew they were dating.

When Liam got to Tabby's room and knocked but there was no answer. When spoke when he knocked again. "Tabby open up darlin' " said Liam. He began to get nervous. He decided to slowly open the door.

"Tabby are you ok, we're starting to get-"

He was devastated by what he saw. There stood before him was Tabby hanged. One end tied to the fan and the other her neck. He couldn't help but fall to his knees and cry. Moments later Tabby's mom came up. She let out a scream of despair upon seeing the hanged Tabby.

In no time flat police and detectives were on the scene.

"Yeah, uh huh." said Lincoln. He hung up the call.

"Who was that?" asked Lori.

"It was Liam, The police had confirmed her death,Tabby hung herself." said Lincoln, Gasps filled the house. "You don't think it would have anything to do with Luna's death do you?" asked Rita. "I have a feeling it just might." replied Lincoln.

The boys gathered at the table around the crying Liam and the whole school was as well. "Two of Royal Woods's greatest female rock stars….gone." said Clyde. "It just doesn't make sense."

The school is mourning the loss of Tabby as well as comforting Liam.

"Why would she take her own life because of Luna's death, what she did was selfish." said Rusty.

"God only knows what she was thinking." said Lincoln as he continued to pat Liam's shoulder.

"Two rockers gone in one day!" said Principal Huggins. "It just doesn't make sense!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, sorry I'm not active much on this site but here is what you have been waiting 6 months for. The final chapter**

Liam and Terry went to the cemetery. When they went in they went to two identical graves. One read Luna Loud the other Tabby Myram. Terry place the Def Leppard album CD: "Hysteria" on Luna's grave. Liam placed a signed Breaking Benjamin album CD on Tabby's. Breaking Benjamin was her favorite band. "I can't wait for that day when we go home and get to be with our loves and never say goodbye." said Liam. "I'm ready, if Jesus comes back I sure hope it's soon because I'd sure hate to wait sixty to seventy years but I will if I have to." said Terry. He went to the truck and returned with his guitar. He began to play Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. Liam sang along:

 _A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

 _A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same._

 _All the miles that separate._

 _Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But your still on my lonely mind._

 _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

 _The miles just keep rollin'_

 _As the people leave their way to say hello._

 _I've heard this life is overrated_

 _But I hope that it gets better as we go_

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But your still on my lonely mind._

 _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

 _Everything I know yeah and anywhere I go_

 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

 _And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But your still on my lonely mind._

 _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight girl, it's only you and me._


End file.
